Frenemy Mine
"Frenemy Mine" is the fifteenth episode of Season 7. Information Timmy saves Vicky's life, but now she doesn't have any more friends because she is so mean. So Timmy gives her some advice... To be "Friendly".But once that happens, Vicky gets carried away and now Timmy must stop her before she goes nuts. Characters present *Timmy Turner *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *B.R.A.T. *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Citizens of Dimmsdale *Chip Skylark (mentioned) Places *Turners' House *Dimmsdale Synopsis The people of Dimmsdale are throwing a parade consisting of nothing but extremely slow moving machinery. Timmy is at the parade with his parents, godparents, and Poof, when Vicky comes by on a tar truck and sprays Timmy with tar, then covers him with feathers. But when Vicky hops off the truck to laugh at Timmy, she gets stuck to the tar on the middle of the street and a steam roller is heading right toward her. Timmy hesitates to save her at first, but when Wanda yells at him, Timmy has his godparents turn into a jackhammer and he frees Vicky, who screams in rage at Timmy "Do you know what you've done!?". Then, several robed figures surround Vicky and kidnap her. Vicky wakes up at the "B.R.A.T." headquarters, which stands for Babysitters Raging Against Twerps. It is a secret society of fellow babysitters led by Lauren Ledergerber. When Lindsay's mother flicks on the light, the dark and scary headquarters is revealed to be nothing but a girl's room and the robed figures at girls who seem to be younger than Vicky. Yet Vicky cries and begs them to give her another chance because they are her only friends, but they still send her down the "Loser Chute". She winds up flying out of a sewer and in front of Timmy who she blames for making her have no more friends. Timmy says she doesn't have any friends because she needs to be "friendly", this causes Vicky's heart to grow to normal size and she gives a familiar creepy smile. Timmy wakes up the next morning to see Vicky still smiling creepily and holding a smiley faced bacon and eggs. She begins to treat Timmy more protectively, and becomes extremely hostile to anyone else that gets near Timmy such as Chester and A.J. She gives him a full makeover (an identical shirt, pants, and haircut) and begins to harass him non-stop on the phone. So Timmy decides to make her hate him again so she would go back to "normal", he destroys her Chip Skylark poster and hits her with a pie, but it still isn't enough. He sends her to get lemons for lemonade and hands her a beehive, which causes all the bees to sting her, but that STILL isn't enough. Timmy suddenly realizes remembers that it was at the slow-moving machinery parade where Timmy saved Vicky, thus this gives him an idea. Trivia *Vicky's smile and heart growing into a previously empty space is a reference to The Grinch. *This episode confirms that Vicky has hardly any friends, and the ones she does have are coerced into following her. Not only that, but the babysitters in B.R.A.T. look hardly older than Timmy, let alone teenagers like Vicky, meaning she does not have any friends in her age group. *Vicky is still a huge fan of Chip Skylark, despite the song Icky Vicky. Transcript Screenshots Vickymakeover.jpg|Vicky gives Timmy a "makeover". Crazyvicky.jpg|Timmy puts Vicky over the edge. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7